bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Nishiki
| previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Dragonforce | partner = | previous partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori, Tyrell Nishiki, Karis Nishiki | base of operations = Hama Town | marital status = Single | education = Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori, Kensei Muguruma | family = Tyrell Nishiki (brother) Karis Nishiki (sister) | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Bankaryu | bankai = Not yet revealed }} :The young flame that burns bright. ~ Kenji-Taichō Kazuma Nishiki (一真錦, Nishiki Kazuma), known as the Will's Flame (遺書火, Ishohi), was a young Tsuji who became apprenticed to Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Kensei Muguruma in the years prior to the First Spiritual War. He came into his powers during this period and in the years that followed became one of Kenji's most trusted companions. Alongside his brother and sister Kazuma commanded the Dragonforce, and was largely responsible for the improvement in relations between the Ryū Order and Heisekai. Although he was confirmed to have survived the Collapse Kazuma has yet to add his considerable might to any of the Reikai's warring factions; instead he remains in Hama Town watching over the children of Van and Anna Satonaka, apparently as a favour to Van himself. Appearance Personality Throughout the early parts of the series Kazuma was an energetic and easily excited young man who was notable for being the weakest member of a group which consisted of himself, Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Ino Choyo, and was seen as something of a child to be protected by the aforementioned. This was later reinforced by Van Satonaka and his allies, who all thought along similar lines; Anna Satonaka, in particular, looked out for him more than most. Kazuma developed something of an infatuation with her and although Anna (and Van by extension) recognized his feelings, nothing ever came of them, and Kazuma was content to be her friend. Following the Collapse, which reduced the spiritual realms to near-complete ruin, Kazuma emerged as one of the strongest currently active individuals opposed to Averian and his plans. His many trials, adventures and tribulations have caused his fighting ability to soar to never-before-seen heights, putting him on-par with Kenji and Kusaka. Coupled with his young age it was inevitable that Kazuma became somewhat cocky. He notably faced Averian in combat and remarked that, upon slipping through the latter's and piercing him through the back, that such "low-level techniques" could hardly be considered work for him any more and that Averian would need to try harder if he wanted to kill him. However he retains his strategic mind. He was fit to divert Averian's attention long enough for Anna to escape Hama Town and get her children to safety. Like his teachers Kazuma is something of a pervert. Woman who have fallen victim to his antics include Anna Satonaka (who called him cute), Nerine Amamine (who knocked him unconscious), and Ino Choyo (who strangled him). In the case of Nerine, who travelled with him and his group from Switzerland to Japan, Kazuma groped her ass. When confronted by Masaki Satō regarding this Kazuma claimed that he was blind and that Masaki was a dumbass for thinking that he could grope something he couldn't see, but Kusaka correctly called him out on his bullshit. Van was also known to have threatened Kazuma on more than one occasion regarding his antics towards Anna but was often ridiculed by Anna for doing so, though Kazuma eventually stopped perving on Anna entirely some years before the Collapse. History Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part I *Trickster Strikes Part II *Trickster Strikes Part XII Exiled Prince arc *Disaster in Switzerland *Calming the Beast Within *Paying the Bills is Never Easy Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part I *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II *Party Crashers Part I *Party Crashers Part II Birth of the Tsuji arc *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds *Embracing the Dark: Kenji's Vengeance *Into the Light Wanderer's arc *Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate *The Perfectionist's Storms Arrival arc *Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! *Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Post-Collapse *Emerging Flame: Kazuma vs. Averian Part V Equipment *'Bakkōtō:' Powers and Abilities Natural powers : Kazuma is the product of many years of harsh and unfaltering dedication to self-improvement. When he first left the Soul Society he wasn't even at the level of a seated officer; he was quickly driven to his knees and almost killed merely by being in the presence of strong reiatsu, as was the case with Tsukimaru Tokugawa. The First Spiritual War saw him come into his powers; he had developed the necessary combat prowess to survive encounters with Averian's Battle Dolls, and his spiritual powers enabled him to engage and injure such opposition without hindrance. By the time Oda Kōhai resumed his plans in Heisekai Kazuma, as a Commander in the Dragonforce, was surpassed only by his brother Tyrell and the Sansōzoku of the Shūten in terms of raw spiritual power. Following the Collapse his powers had reached whole new heights. Kazuma was capable of holding Averian's attention for an extended duration. Kentaro noted that the power he wielded post-Collapse was but a candle compared to that of Kazuma, and further claimed that should Kazuma pick a side then that faction would most likely be the force that unified the Reikai. *' :' Kazuma's reiatsu is under fine and disciplined control. Prior to becoming a Tsuji he undertook specialized sensory training under Ino Choyo to compensate for his blindness; as such he uses his reiatsu to "see", and is proficient enough in this regard to engage in dangerous and life-threatening battles as though he had no handicap at all. Kazuma can pinpoint objects and pick people out of large crowds even whilst restricted by a , and can also locate those whose spiritual energy is hidden by specialized barriers. After Shinzō afflicted him with the Shirushi Kazuma demonstrated the needed ability to use his reiatsu as a medium to completely override the mind-controlling and body-eroding qualities of the brand, which was something not even Shigeru Yūdai could accomplish. *'Masterful Reikaku Sensing:' Kazuma, unlike the majority of others who possess reiatsu, uses Reikaku exclusively to sense his whereabouts. Due to his blindness Kazuma can't see even if he wanted to but he can still subconsciously react to those he senses around him as though he could see perfectly. Genius Intellect: Kazuma, despite his initial childishness, is in possession of a rare intellect. He rarely requires more than a single explanation before he can grasp the concept being explained to him. In the beginning he struggled with his studies through a combination of bad instruction on the part of his teachers and boredom on his own part, though he flourished under the joint tutelage of Kenji and Kusaka. In only little more than a century of time Kazuma had risen from the strength-level expected of an academy student to having abilities matching Kenji and Kusaka. Shinigami powers Zanjutsu Mastery: Kazuma's skills with a blade have been honed by two of the greatest swordsmen of their generation: Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. Post-Collapse Kazuma's skills have progressed to the point that he is capable of pressuring the likes of Averian for an extended duration, and even break through the latter's defences. *'Kansōshiki Mastery:' *'Wan'nesu Mastery:' :*'Battle Aura' (一戦霊気, Issenreiki): :*'Soul Manipulation' (霊操縦, Reisōjū): ::*'Armory' (兵器廠, Heikishō): Kidō Mastery: Kazuma was capable of altering the barrier surrounding Hama Town without incantation and without effort or prior preparation, seemingly with an unknown spell of his own creation. This prevented even Averian from re-entering the town. Zanpakutō Bankaryu (万狩, Universal Hunter). Kazuma's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a with sky-blue hilt wrapping and a white sheath with a flame-emblazoned surface. He carries it secured on his back. Following the Collapse Bankaryu instead takes the form of a traditional katana with a circular gold-coloured guard. *' :' Kazuma releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Flare-up" (かんかん, kankan). Bankaryu transforms into a serpentine-esque blade with the vague appearance of a sickle, with a fiery-red centre and a polished white-coloured blade. Although it can be held and used as a traditional weapon Kazuma has been shown having the weapon levitate just above his hand. :Shikai Special Ability: Bankaryu is an elemental Kidō-type Zanpakutō whose focus in on the manipulation and creation of fire as an offensive, defensive and supplementary force. Amongst Zanpakutō post-Collapse Bankaryu is held up as "Sairin " (再臨流刃若火, Second Coming of the Flowing Blade-like Flame), for its destructive power is second only to the fire-based Zanpakutō once wielded by . :*'Ikijigoku' (生き地獄, Hell on Earth): not yet revealed. ::*'Gokusotsu' (獄卒, Hell's Tormenting Devils): not yet revealed. :*'Kōsen' (黄泉, Underground Spring): not yet revealed. *' :' Not yet revealed. Tsuji powers Absorption and Manipulation: *' :' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): *' ' (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step"): :*'Kassō' (滑走, Glide): the Tsuji method of high-speed movement and a technique created through combination of Shunpo and Hirenkyaku. *'Nullpfeil' (鏑矢 (ナルッペール) Naruppeiru; German for "Zero Arrow", Japanese for "Whistling Arrow"): *'Onkyōkyū' (音響球, Echo Sphere): *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): Kazuma was capable of forcing Averian back to by opening a gateway beneath his feet. Spirit Weapon Hollowfication *'Hollow mask:' Yakubyōgami powers Kyōkōtaishohō Kamikazenōto (神風の音, Voice of the Divine Wind). Kazuma's Yakubyōgami powers are sealed in the form of a with gold-coloured hilt wrapping and a circular guard. Its sheath is pale-blue. *'Kyōkōtaishohō:' Kazuma releases Kamikazenōto with the command "Listen" (拝聞, haibun; lit. Listen To). Kazuma's blond hair lengthens past his shoulder-blades and a pair of massive black-coloured wings erupt from his back. His clothing is also altered drastically; Kazuma dons large winged sode of a black colouration, black-cloth haidate, black suneate and black kote. Each article is accentuated with gold. His ōbi sports a bronze-emblazoned skull-like buckle with numerous chains hanging loosely. Kazuma's clothing, black-coloured wings and clothing, gives him an outer appearance which draws many similarities with a Datenshi. Kazuma, however, sports the pulsating white-light that is often associated with full-fledged Tenshi. :Kyōkōtaishohō Special Ability: Kamikazenōto augments Kazuma with the pulsating white-light often associated with full-fledged Tenshi, whilst augmenting his physical and spiritual powers. :*'Overwhelming Wisdom Energy:' :*'Stolam Plumis' (羽衣 (ストラム プラミス); Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin and Japanese for "Robe of Feathers"): ::*'Angelica Stolam Plumis' (天の羽衣 (アンジェリカ ストラム プラミス); Anjerika Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin for "Angelic Robe of Feathers", Japanese for "Heavenly Robe of Feathers"): ::*'Angelica Tempus Vernum' (天の光一雨 (アンジェリカ テムパス ブルニャム); Anjerika Temupasu Burunyamu; Latin for "Angelic Rain", Japanese for "Heavenly Light Shower"): ::*'Magnis Stolam Plumis' (強行羽衣 (きょうこう ストラム プラミス); Kyoukou Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin and Japanese for "Forced Robe of Feathers"): :*'Viam Divinitatis' (天道 (ビアム ディビニテーティス); Biamu Dibinitatisu; Latin for "Way of Divinity", Japanese for "Way of Heaven's Residents"): ::*'Divinum Motus' (天体歩 (ディビニャム モタス); Dibinyamu Motasu; Latin for "Divine Movement", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Step"): ::*'Arma Divinitatis' (天体武具 (アルマ ディビニテーティス); Aruma Dibinitatisu; Latin for "Weapons of Divinity", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Armaments"): :::*'Gūnguniru' (グーングニル, Gungnir): ::*'Divinum Sanctuarium' (天体聖域 (ディビニャム せいいき); Dibinyamu Seiiki; Latin for "Divine Sanctuary", Japanese for "Heavenly Sanctuary"): :*'Weakness:' Kazuma claims he suffers from the same weakness as all Yakubyōgami: the increased strain placed upon his body by the unnatural manner in which he utilizes Chiryoku. He can utilize his Kyōkōtaishohō form for about three-minutes with little to-no strain at all; its only after he crosses this threshold that his body and performance begins to deteriorate, which eventually results in extended bed rest. He claims he could potentially cripple himself if he stayed in the form to long and further states that, even within the three-minute "safe-zone", if he draws in to much Chiryoku too quickly he risks the energy backfiring upon him. Racial status From a racial standpoint Kazuma is a freak; he has been the subject of a number of involuntary experiments regarding highly dangerous and illegal racial research, which have left their mark forever on his Soul. When he left the Soul Society in the company of Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori he was a normal with minimal training as a . Following the machinations of Kagura which resulted in Kusaka, Ino and Kazuma himself being abducted for use in Kagura's experiments, he became an artificial Tsuji with access to both the powers of a Quincy and a . During the First Spiritual War he was afflicted once more by one of Kagura's research projects, specifically the latter's attempts to create a Tenshi-like being capable of employing Wisdom. The parasite introduced to his system wasn't compatible with his Tsuji powers and Kazuma was on deaths door. Kenji, with aid from Kei, Sasaearu and Asataiyō, reverse-engineered the parasitic organism whilst re-writing Kazuma's base spiritual structure using the aforementioned Kyūtai. This rendered the parasite all but inconsequential whilst leaving behind the power it provided, without the corrupting influence that was usually inherent or risk of Soul Suicide. Essentially this made Kazuma neither a true Tenshi nor a false Tenshi: in essence he was something in-between. Following the Collapse Kazuma has mastered all facets of his various experimentally grafted powers, and is classified as the one-and-only Tsuji-Yakubyōgami hybrid in existence. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Kazuma was originally blinded by Rozhar during the events depicted in Darkest Pursuits, which was written jointly by Kenji-Taichō and Ashy. The 2015 retcon to the early parts of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) however, coupled with a number of accidental references to Kazuma's blindness prior to this aforementioned event, meant the incident was written out of Darkest Pursuits to prevent confusion. Notes & references Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Yuengiri User Category:Lieutenant